


c'mon and run away with me

by George_Benji



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fake Chop, Gang AU, Gang Violence, Los Santos, M/M, Minor Swearing, No Smut, Slow Burn, Tags to be added as I go, but not really, im not really one for planning ahead tbh, no beta we die like men, possible minor relationships im not sure yet tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: Alright, alright, while it had never been Alec’s plan to join a gang, this time it might just have been on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is on-going so it's still a work in progress if you know what i mean

Alec had grown up fairly normally, doing dumb stuff as a kid and getting in trouble a bit more often than his mom would’ve liked, but what can you do. After high school there wasn’t really a lot left for him in his hometown so he decided to follow a few friends of his and move down to Los Santos, where arguably there was only a little less cool skate parks than gang hangouts (for some reason the two seemed to go hand-in-hand).

 

So here he is, new guy in a new town, only a few friends that he was drifting from with each passing day, and the only thing he really does is crazy skateboard tricks around town (skate parks are for pussies). Music in his ears and a bounce in his board, he nollies over a crack in the sidewalk and time seems to slow down as he passes by quite possibly the most handsome guy he’d ever seen. They make eye contact as Alec flies past the guy in his car.

 

Alec continued rolling, but his eyes were glued the other guy’s eyes until they were too far apart to be looking at each other. Rather than skidding to a stop, Alec just stayed on his way, not that he had anywhere specific to be anyway.

 

Two days later and that guy is still all that Alec can think about, which is annoying because he was supposed to be trying to learn how to do a bigger flip. At a skatepark, Alec’s rolling around ollying and inward heel flipping, he noticed a guy lounging on the top of a half-pipe, not quite concerned with what his friends seemed to be doing (it looked like they were playing horse, but it was hard to tell because there was a lot of yelling and shenanigans going on). The guy, even though he’s wearing sunglasses, is obviously very handsome and it takes another inward heel flip before Alec realizes that the guy is not only watching him skate, but also that he’s the guy that was in the car.

 

Before Alec completely decided to skate up to the guy, he’s hopped off the halfpipe and on his way to talk to Alec.

 

Alec stops mid-ollie and, rather than standing up he just stays squatted on his board. “Hey, I’m Jakob, what’s up dude?”

 

“Uh, hey, I’m Alec.” 

 

Jakob’s friends over on the halfpipe had started laughing even louder than before and Alec heard one of them say, “Jakob’s drunk, right?” Which, to be fair, Jakob on second glance, had been swaying around a bit.

 

Before Alec can continue talking to Jakob, one of his friends runs over and escorts him to a car in the parking lot. As Jakob’s being escorted, he turns back to Alec and shouted, “Hey we should hang out sometime, you’re really nice,” again, hearing his voice again, he was audibly slurring most of his words.

 

At that point, Alec just went home, and tried to sleep off the weird feeling he had about Jakob.

 

Two weeks went by and Alec didn’t see Jakob anywhere in Los Santos, not that he’d been looking or anything. Yep. He totally did not try to find Jakob on social media nor did he roll by almost every skate park looking for Jakob… twice a day. No, he did not, in fact, do that.

 

So maybe it’d been two weeks and Jakob was still all Alec could think about. But hey, at least he’d done 2 successful bigger flips since.

 

Alec stopped at a gas station to grab a quick snack before he would head back to his apartment for the night and low and behold, the only two other people in the store was the station attendee and Jakob, who was assumably not drunk, but had a black eye and busted lip.

 

“Whoa, Jakob, what happened to your face?” Alec, skateboard tucked under one arm, made his way over to Jakob who seemed to be trying to decide what kind of candy bar to get.

 

“Huh?” Jakob looked around, before spotting Alec. “Oh, hey! How’s it going, dude?”

 

“Uh, pretty good. But like, what happened to your face?”

 

Jakob looked confused for a moment before bringing a hang up to his eye and wincing when he poked at it. “I mean, not anything too bad, y’know.”

 

Alec’s hand twiched, and he had to use his other hand to keep himself from touching Jakob’s face.

 

“So, what’s your name again?” Jakob turned his attention back to the candy bars.

 

“Oh! Yeah, sorry I’m Ale-”

 

“Alec! Haha, I was just fucking with you.”

 

“Mhm, sure. Like you weren’t plastered last time I saw you.”

 

“Hey, hey, hey, you weren’t so hot on your feet either, if I remember right.” Jakob decides on a kitkat bar and heads to the checkout. Alec grabs a pringles can and follows him.

 

“So do you live around here?”

 

“Eh, kind of. I work at a warehouse in this city.”

 

“What? A warehouse? You mean you work at like a factory?” Alec immediately began wondering if that was where Jakob’s busted lip and bruised eye were caused by. Or maybe Jakob was just an underground fighter. He didn’t quite have the bild for that, but he was tall and wearing baggy clothing so maybe he was secretly ripped or something.

 

Jakob paid for his candy and caught Alec staring him up and down from the corner of eye. Alec thought he saw a grin start to form on Jakob’s face, but then he turned and headed for the door.

 

There was a soft hum in air almost.

 

Alec wanted to say something to Jakob, but decided against it.

 

Jakob used one leg to kick open the door as he popped a kitkat into his mouth.

 

Alec turned away, now smiling, to pay for his pringle can.

 

Like a tree falling, the soft hum was broken and so was Alec’s pringle can.

 

In what had felt like slow motion, Jakob lept away from the door and tackled Alec to the ground. “Fuckfuckfuck,” he was mumbling under his breath. Alec stared up at Jakob with what were probably the biggest, scared looking eyes in the entire world.

 

“What-What was that?”

 

Just then more loud bangs sounded and the glass windows were shattered along with Alec’s last hope for a normal afternoon.

 

“Just stay down Alec.” Jakob looked  _ angry _ . “Are you okay?”

 

“Um… yeah, yeah, I think so.”

 

“We have to go then.” Jakob rolled off of Alec and then moved into a crouch. “C’mon dude,” Jakob held out his hand to Alec.

 

More shots burt through the glass, hitting the beer cases right next to them.

 

Alec quickly followed Jakob, skateboard clutched awkwardly in one hand, the other grasping Jakob’s clammy hand. Jakob led Alec to the back door, as he hoped the best for the station attendee. As soon as they’d exited the door, Jakob stood back up, pulling Alec with him and they broke into a sprint for the target across the parking lot.

 

They didn’t hear any shots, but there was a loud explosion and Alec was fairly sure that the station attendee hadn’t made it (with the one glance Alec was able to spare over the growing smell of smoke the building hadn’t been in good shape.)

 

Jakob led Alec into the target and to the back, near the book isle.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jakob was looking over Alec with a worried look on his face.

 

“I think so.” Alec was out of breath, so he leaned back against a bookshelf, tugging Jakob’s arm with him.

 

Jakob leaned right up next to Alec and caught his breath quickly before, “I have to call me crew.”

 

“Your friends?”

 

“They’re honestly more like family.”

 

“Why crew?” Jakob just stared at Alec until Alec got it and then he felt the dumbest idiot in the whole world. “You’re in a fucking gang. Of course! Why not, the first person from here I meet is in a gang. Awesome!”

 

“Well I mean, statistically you’re more likely to find someone in gang in this town that someone who isn’t in a gang.” Jakob cleared his throat, “Okay but I need my hand back now so I can call my crew.”

 

Alec immediately dropped Jakob’s hand and felt his face heat up. “Sorry.”

 

“Thank you.” Jakob pulled out a phone and waited for about four seconds before it was picked up. “He-ey Aleks, uh funny story actually-”

 

There was then yelling that Alec couldn’t make out but could still hear and saw Jakob recoil from the phone. “Stop- stop yelling. Aleks, stop. Stop yell- No- Stop.” Jakob recoiled from the phone again and gave Alec an awkward smile.

 

After a solid two minutes of Aleks yelling through the phone, Jakob was finally able to speak. “You done? Cool- No, no don’t start that again I already told you… No!... Okay fine-  _ Don’t say that so loud! _ Aleks!! Yeah we’re both fine. He’s new I think. We’re at the target right by it, can you just come pick us up already.” Jakob then hung up and slumped down the book shelves. Alec followed him down. Jakob had one hand over his eyes and the other held out towards Alec. “Can I have your hand back?”

 

“Why?”

 

Jakob took his hands from his eyes and let out a laugh. “Are you serious? I’m not going to like rip your fingernails off or anything, I just want to hold your hand.” Jakob paused. “I mean, you don’t have to give your hand if you don’t want to.”

 

Alec grabbed Jakob’s hand.


	2. Chapter 2

It took less than ten minutes before Jakob checked his phone, and stood up, dragging Alec behind him. “Some of my crew’s just outside so we have to hurry.”

Alec picked up his pace and the two sped walked out of the Target, only gaining minimal weird looks. Exiting the building, there was a black car with heavily tinted windows and Jakob ran up and swung open the back door, pushing Alec in first and then climbing in after.

“This is my Uber, right?” Jakob let out a breathy, awkward laugh.

The car smelled like new leather and the back was small enough that Jakob had to manspread to get his legs to fit. There was only one other person in the car, and Alec could just see his sunglasses through the rearview.

“I dunno, you gonna pay me?”

“Aleks, just take us back home.” Jakob rolled his eyes and gave Alec a smile.

Without a word, Aleks sped off towards the south end of town.

“Thanks for not yelling at me anymore,” Jakob joked.

“Do not thank me,” Aleks snapped, “I’m only holding my tongue because I already yelled at you and Brett and James said that they wanted to yell at you first.”

Jakob ran a hand down his face and groaned, “Not Brett and James!” Jakob turned his head over to Alec, “They’re like the crew dads, I guess. Alek’s is either the drunk uncle or the high cousin, depends on the day.”

“And you are...”

“The sweet little baby who could never do anything wrong.” Jakob flashed a toothy smile.

“Got it.” What the fuck was Alec even doing here? He had a skateboard in his lap and he felt like he should be literally anywhere else. “What… What’s you crew’s name?”

Alec watched as Jakob caught Aleks’ look in the rearview and then Jakob rolled his eyes and turned to Alec anyway, “Fake Chop.”

Now, Alec wasn’t a total Idiot, despite what may be popular opinion. He’d heard of the bigger gangs in the city- the Fakes were on the news every weekday and every other weekend. He just didn’t really know of any of the smaller branches.

“I’ve heard of the Fake AH Crew.”

“Yeah, they’re kind of like our parent crew. We run the south end, they run the north, Fake Pine gets the west end and Fake Haus gets the east.”

“Jakob…” Aleks warned.

“Yeah, ‘cause Alec is so obviously threatening and totally part of a rival gang.”

“Could be.”

Alec cleared his throat and said, “Aleks isn’t wrong, I could be.”

“I mean honestly, what kind of dumbass that was actually an enemy would legitimately say that?” Jakob had his hands out like the was trying to prove a point. 

“Jakob, you’re making some good points,” Aleks commented. “Alright we’re here.”

Alek’s pulled into a garage and they waited until the door was closed before anyone got out. Aleks got out and waited for Alec so he could turn and stare him down. Aleks pointed a finger and angled his head so that he eyes poked above his sunglasses, “This is our HQ, and we don’t ever bring people here so understand that you’ve just volunteered yourself to this crew and that we are not a crew that you mess with.”

Alec laughed. But only a little bit.

Jakob pushed Aleks out of the way tapped Alec’s should to motion for him to follow.

“Where do you want me to put my board?” Alec held it up and Jakob took it from him.

“I’ll just put it in my room.”

“So this doesn’t look like much of a warehouse…” 

“It’s not, this is our apartment building- it’s owned by the Kingpin so we just kind of set up shop since he doesn’t use his south stuff.” Jakob opened the door leading into the building and Alec followed him down a musty, almost moldy hallway and Jakob stopped abruptly in his tracks, causing Alec to run into his back, when they got to a lobby-type thing.

“Ah… shit…” Jakob mumbled under his breath. Jakob then took a step back and stepped on Alec’s toe.

“Jakob!” a loud, angry, deep voice boomed from the lobby.

“Haha, he-ey Brett!” Jakob waltzed into the lobby, Alec in tow. “Funny seeing you down here with James!” Jakob flashed a smile and then moved to put Alec in front of himself. “Look we’ve got a civilian here so you can’t yell at me!”

From back in the garage, Aleks yelled, “You dumb bitch, they already know he’s in the crew now.”

“Jakob… What the fuck were you thinking?!” As Brett stands up to yell at Jakob, Alec notices the fact that Brett has what looks like fresh bruises and bandages on his arm, and that James has a black eye, and even more bruises and bandages than Brett. “We just finish a heist and you dip off to… to what exactly?! To go find some boy you have crush on? You could have died! You almost did died!” 

“Hey, hey, whoa, whoa… No need to jump to conclusions- He’s just a friend.”

“JAKOB!”

Jakob sighs and reaches a hand into his pocket and pulls out his half-finished kitkat bar and smiles at Brett. “I wanted a snack and Aleks said that I had fifteen minutes so I… planned accordingly.”

Brett huffs and slouches onto the couch, which Alec notes is cow themed. 

Then James speaks up, “Jakob, did you even kill the guy who punched you? You had us all worried.”

“You’re sniper gets attacked by one goon and suddenly everyone thinks he’s dead…” Jakob’s holdings his hands up and moving them around dramatically. Then he takes a bit of the kitkat bar.

“Go to your room,” James points at the stairs on the other side of the lobby and and Jakob heads over, pulling Alec with him.

“Nice meeting you two,” Alec calls and they each give a halfhearted wave.

Jakob runs up the stairs and waits for Alec before he heads to room a bit down the hallway, marked with a bunch of “No Boys Allowed” and caution tape.

“I love you door,” Alec comments before Jakob swings open the door and the room is in significantly better shape than anything else he’d seen in the building yet. The room has pretty pink and purple painted walls, with a nice canopy bed, and a dresser that overflows just a little bit. The carpet is tan and soft, unlike the stained wood in the hallway. There’s posters of boy bands up everywhere and a stack of stuffed animals in one corner of the room. A big window opens just behind the bed and the view is of the city street, the Fake AH Crew’s tower visible just in the distance. “I love you whole room actually.”

Jakob set the skateboard onto the floor and then jumps onto the full size bed.

The room smells like flowers, and as Alec enters further into the room, he keeps noticing more details that make it more and more awesome, the fairy lights that trim the top of the room, the wall that has doodles and words written all over it, and the sniper rifle that hangs in his open closet.

“This is… pretty gay,” Alec comments.

“I know,” Jakobs voice is muffled by the pillows he’s shoved his head into.


	3. Chapter 3

“So you’re in trouble?” Alec asks Jakob after a few minutes go by and he still has his face down in the pillows.

 

“It would seem so…” Jakob finally flops onto his back, “Which is total bullshit considering the only reason I left was because Aleks told me that I had time and I was hungry.” Jakob groans loudly. “Maybe, if they didn’t want me to  **SNEAK OFF** then they should FEED  **ME!”** he shouts specific parts to get the attention of the other guys.

 

Alec, sitting on the carpet and just pushing his board back and forth with his hands, gets up and sits next to Jakob on the bed. “So… what am I doing here?”

 

Jakob rolls his eyes and Alec only feels kind of dumb. “The other crew we were stealing from saw you with me and if I didn’t get you out of that gas station then they would have killed you… but now that they saw you with me, they probably just assume that you’re part of the crew now, or that at least know that I care about you. Both of those mean that you can’t exactly just go home right now.”

 

“If they were still after you, why were able to just go buy a candy bar?”

 

Jakob sighs, “Brett and James were supposed to take that car, but I guess they didn’t or maybe there was an extra one we didn’t plan for. Aleks told me that it was safe so I went for it.”

 

“So you’re saying that it’s Aleks’ fault?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Okay… Alec was now… hanging out with gang members? Part of a gang? Is there even a difference?

 

“Jakob,” Alec shook his shoulders, “what am I supposed to do?”

 

Jakob grumbled and sat up. “You any good with a sniper?”

 

“No?”

 

“Hm… A pistol? You look like you could have the body for hand-to-hand.”

 

“.... No…..?”

 

“You like driving really fast?”

 

“Jakob I meant right now. Like am I supposed to get a room here for now or do I get to go back to my apartment?”

 

“Oh… We don’t necessarily have any good rooms, we can start working on one for you, but considering most of us are still healing from that last heist, it’ll be about a week. And your apartment is either being searched right now or being watched and will be searched in a week.”

 

“Wha-at?” Alec looks over at his skateboard, now his only possession.

 

Jakob shrugs. “Just stay in my room until then, since you apparently like it so much,” Jakob winks.

 

“Yeah, sure, I guess.” Alec pushes Jakob over a few inches and then takes his turn to lay face-down in his bed.

 

“What’s up? Got like a mom or god or something that you’re worried about?”

 

“No, all my family lives in LA, I haven’t really met anyone here yet and all my friends have kind of faded by now.”

 

Jakob’s quiet for a bit, which is a first, then he starts rubbing circles in Alec’s back. “Well… we’re your family now, so none of that matters.”

 

“It kinda does though.” Alec groans and thrashes around for a moment. “The first asshole I meet in this whole fucking town… Jakob the Sniper. In part of the Biggest and Most Notorious Gang.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No, it’s fine…” Alec finally flips over and Jakob has to decide what to do with his hand, and thinking fast and smart decides to run it through Alec’s hair. “It’s not like it’s your fault I have no self-preservation skills.”

 

“You know…” Jakob trails off, “The gang who tried to get us at the gas station and is probably watching your apartment… would be easy to just get, right?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Jakob takes his hand back and gets up to grab his rifle out of his closet. “Say you’re just coming home from a wild day out, and have no idea there will be people nearby… And they come out to get you… But I’m on the next building over with a rifle.”

 

“How are we going to sneak out?”

 

“Alec, this is why I love you.” Jakob’s already thrown the window behind his bed open and is jumping down the floor.

 

“You don’t even know me though.” Alec grabs his board before jumping down after Jakob, and then they’re running.

 

“So where do you live?”

 

Alec has to think for a moment before saying, “Not too far, just the apartment building a few blocks that way,” and then points.

 

“Okay…” Jakob stops then a block away from the building and wishes Alec good luck before he starts climbing a fire escape. And then Alec realizes that he doesn’t even have Jakob’s phone number.

 

Alec throws his board onto the ground and jumps onto it, weaving through the group of people walking down the sidewalk. When he gets to the building, he waves at the reception, and then hops into the elevator, board tucked under his arms.

 

He gets to his apartment and the door is just ajar with noise coming from the inside. Alec pushes it open and shouts, “Hey Dad, you home? The door was open.” He knows he doesn’t live with his dad, but they don’t have to.

 

Thinking of windows that face where Jakob is, Alec decides that the single bedroom would be the best place to be, what sounds like two people are both in living room, so Alec just heads into his bedroom. “Dad, you start dinner yet?” he shouts, moving fast to pull out a bag and grab as much stuff as he can and just shove it into his bag. 

 

“Dad?” he calls again, still aware that it’s not his dad, but more calling them to him.

 

Footsteps approach his room, and a smallish, bulky guy steps into the room, a bigger guy right behind him.

 

“So you’re the Fake’s newest member, huh?” the guy sneers. They both look kind of beaten up.

 

“You’re not my dad.”

 

“No shit.”

 

The taller guy speaks, “So you gonna tell us where those punks went off to, or are you gonna just die here?”

 

Alec shrugs, and steps away from the window, a clear line of sight from where Jakob is to the two guys. Alec blinks and when he opens his eyes, both of guys have holes in their heads. Alec gives a thumbs up in the window and then sprints out of the apartment, fearful that there might be more secret gang members hiding in the apartment.

 

He meets Jakob a block away where they had went separate ways.

 

“DUDE! That was awesome!” Alec pumps his hands in the air.

 

“You’ve got some blood on you,” Jakob laughs.

 

“And you’ve got some cute on you,” Alec winks and Jakob takes a moment, watching Alec throw his board on the the ground and head off in the direction of the Fake Chop building.

 

“Wait! You just flirted with me!”

 

“Yeah, and we’ve got to hurry up if we’re going to get back before we get in trouble.”

 

“No, they already know. James went to give us dinner and freaked out and called me when he saw we were gone.”

 

“Fuck…” 

 

Jakob’s running to keep up with Alec, “No, ‘sokay though because I told them you were good bait and we needed new bait anyway.”

 

“We get to do that all the time?”

 

“Hell yeah dude.”


End file.
